Morning Sickness
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: If the title doesn't give you a clue then I think you need to go to bed for awhile. DxS


Ok Well i am oh so bored. I want to write a danny phantom fanfiction, a Really cool one but this is the only program to write with that i have on the new computer so i'm just going to write a little something under Danny phantom. So i thought i would writ this little bit of something to entertain people till i Can get my real story online. This has nothing to do with the other story other than the coupling and how they are married. By the way I don't know the marital system for ghosts so i'm going with the goold old demon marital stuff.

P.S. i am totally a supprter of DS so there no real need to guess what this couple is.

I don't own danny phantom or any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction... Well except for Ozell. That is all me baby!

Blood:

Danny slowly opened his eyes to the bright early morning sun shining through his bedroom window. A warmth tingled through his body making him smile in content.

He tried sitting only to be found weighed down by something(_or some one_). He looked down and began to blush like mad. Slowly memories of the night before came back to our young hero.

The lust, the love, the moaning, the motions, and most of all, the declarations of undying devotion. He smiled with a blush still on his cheeks as he reached down to his mate's face pushing back a few strands of hair. He remembered there first time, a little over a month ago, was a little less pleasureful.

Her look was so serene and peaceful as she lay with her arms wrapped tight around his waist chest in a claiming way. Not that it bothered him. In fact it made him feel more comfortable than he ever remembered feeling. After all... He was her's and she was his. His smile widened the more he thought of it.

Slowly the female that rested on him opened her eyes to look at him and smiled," G'mornin', Danny." Her angelic voice rang through the air like the soothing sounds of Mozart.

He smiled at her wider than he ever thought possible. He leaned forward and they shared in a passionate kiss that neither really wanted to seperate from.

If you had told these two five years ago that they would fall madly in love and that they would marry on the terms of creatures from a different world they would have laughed you off the face of the planet. Now however, was a dfferent story.

Sam Man- err, I mean Fenton, sat up slowly letting go of her mate. The warmth gone of skin on bare skin gone, she shivered. Danny handed her a shirt from his drawer, which she donned quickly reveling in the small of him that it contained. It was like a rainy morning in summer and she loved it. She next took her panties.

Danny dressed in merely a pair of sweat pants with the draw strings pulled smiled at her once again with that smile that could melt a girls heart before saying," C'mon. I'm sure your hungry." He leaned over picking her up bridal style as she giggled at his actions.

Danny raised a brow at her,"Giggling, Sam? I never knew", he teased her and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I wasn't giggling... I was laughing quickly", she said and gave him a glare that dared him to prove her wrong.

"Whatever, Mate", he shifted her in his arms by throwing her slightly into the air getting a small girlish scream from the Goth girl. She punched his arm after being set down in the kitchen.

"So violent", he feigned being hurt, then laughed softly," Anything specific you want to eat?" She thought ofr a moment feeling a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, some pancakes might be nice", she smiled at her halfa mate. As he began working on cooking she remenisced about the last couple weaks before finally deciding it was a good idea to marry in the way of ghosts.

She smiled very wide. She couldn't help it. To think she called herself a Goth. She didn't act very Gothlike anymore. What with the giggling, constant passion filled kisses, warm and fussy feelings she contantly embraced when she looked into Dannys eyes, and the now growing warm feeling in her abdomen. But then again she didn't realy care. She had always expressed that induviduality was the key to living a happy life, and if she acted like all the other Goths then that was very induvidual behavior was it?

Besides what's the use of living if you can't see the bright side of things every now and then?

A plate of pancakes was se efore her as danny took a seat next to her with a stack of own. She ate quickly but not nearly as quickly as Danny. He was done in a matter of minutes and still looked hungry.

She laughed at him as he tried to steal a pancake off of her plate but she batted his hand away. He gave her a pitiful look wich only caused her to laugh more.

"No, Danny, Bad boy. My pancakes", She said to him as if speaking to a pet. He just increased his puppy dog eyed look ten fold by making his lip quiver. She could practically feel her heart melting at the sight of it.

"Pwease", he said in a very childlike voice as he looked down at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine but only one I'm really hungry today", she said just before handing him the one she promised. For a moment she felt a wave of nausea Swamp her system but it quickly passed as Danny placed of his inhumanly cool hands on her back.

"You ok, Sammy? You looked a little green around the gills there for a moment", she just nodded and swallowed quickly before answering.

"Yeah i'm fine. Just a little nauseous", she pushed her plat to him," Not as hungry as a I thought." Now a worried frown had found it's way on Danny's face.

"Are you sure, Sam?", he asked rubbing her back some," Maybe you should go lie down."

"I told you I'm fine, Danny", she groaned out softly but the nausea was obviously returning. Before he could get another word in she was up and running for the bathroom. He followed her quickly to find her with her face in the toilet and the sound of wretching emenating from her.

"Fine, huh?", he walked over slowly and began to rub her back again and she leaned back into him as he did.

"Yeah.. Fine", she said lowly wanting to sty in his arms for comfort. But alas her stomach still had more to give to the porcelain jacuzzi.

"OK, so who's up for a doctor's appointment?", he said trying to sound chipper but still very worried. Sam just glared at him and sighed seeing he wasn't gonna let it go.

"Fine, but you know we can't go to a normal doctors. Is Jazz still in town?"

Danny nodded smiling triumphantly. She sighed got up and brushed her teeth and washed out her mouth to destroy the lingering taste of vommit.

After going back to Danny's room for her clothing she and Danny flew over to Fenton Works. Jazz was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the family while Danny's parents were no doubtedly down in the lab working on some crazy invention to catch ghosts.

Danny landed them just outside the front door and they both walked in to be immediately greeted by Jazz.

"Hey guys, how are you?", she asked with a smile on her face. She could see what looked like a small tattoo on both Sam and Danny's necks," Take it the wedding went well?"

Both spluttered not quite knowing what to say. How did she know? Well no matter how she knew they knew they needed her assistance.

"Y-yeah... I'll ask later", Danny said rubbing his neck then remembering there reason looked at his elder sister again," Sam hasn't been feeling well. We can't go to a normal doctor for obvious reasons. could you give her a quick check up?"

The obvious reason he spoke of was the fact that now not only did Danny have a ghost form ut sam did also. It's a long story but to put it in a simple quote that would normally be nonsensical, "Never drink the blood of you lover, it can have unexpected consequences."

While in a fight with skulker Danny had been seriously wounded and Sam was standing under them watching them fight. Some of his blood spilled into her mouth and eyes, and now Sam too was a halfa.

There were some minor differences between the two halfas. For instance. sam really didn't have much of a ghost form. What ever clothing she was wearing changed colors but only slightly. Her hair had stayed black but her eyes were the most interesting aspect. when in her ghost form her eyes shown a brillian blue.

Well anyway back to the matter at hand. Jazz nodded and turned off the stove setting down the last plate of bacon of eggs for her parents when they came up out of the lab.

"If you'll just wait on the couch, Danny", she said and took Sam up to her old room without waiting for a response from her little brother.

Danny just sighed and sat down on the couch. If he wanted he could just go up there and become invisible but then Sam would sense with her ghost sense, and besides, if it was anything serious his sister would tell him... Wouldn't she?

-upstairs with Sam and Jazz-

"So you've been feeling nauseous for the last couple weeks and there is a warm sensation in your stomach?", Sam nodded

"Yeah, it... It feels like Danny is just always sitting with me even when he's not there", Sam said looking a little dazed at the thought. Jazz gave her a cursory look before getting up and looking through er drawers for something.

"Here it is", she said finally and came back handing a small box to Sam," Take this and use it."

Sam looked at the box then crossed her arms," You can't be serious?"

"I am serious, now go use it."

"And just why do you have a pregnancy test lying around in one of your drawers?", she asked trying to change the subject hoping to make Jazz forget about even mentioning it.

"It's for me", she said shyly then steeled her resolve," Now stop trying to change the subject and just take the test!"

Sam held up her hands in defeat," Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going." She took her sweet time walking to the bath room before carefully reading the instructions on the test. She gave an exagerated sigh before following the box by the letter.

-Downstairs with Danny-

Danny flipped through the channels looking for something to take his mind off his mate's sudden bout of sickness but was having little success. Especially when a shrill scream rang through the house that was obviously Sam's then a dull thud as a body hit the ground.

Within seconds Danny was at her side. Jazz ran into the room, Jack and Maddie Fenton right behind her.

"What happened? Where's the ghost? What did it do to Samantha?", Jack asked pointing an ecto gun at random spots looking for the ectoplasmic intruder.

"It wasn't a ghost", Jazz mumbled softly, her father and mother not catching her words. Sam was unconscious for just another couple seconds before opening.

Her eyes were glassy with tears of joy. Danny could read several emotions from them. Elation, Love, worry. Danny then noticed something clutched in her hand but pushed that back in his mind for later. for now he had to know what happened to his Goth girl.

"Sam, what happened? Are you ok?", he asked but sam just looked at him and her smile widened beyond belief. slowly she raised her hand to Danny and sat up and whispered in his ear why she screamed.

The Fenton household was once again shook by a hollar this one of extreme joy and shock and lacked the thud of someone fainting at the end.

"I'm gonna be a father!", Danny anounced to the world as he held Sam tight in his arms.

His parents were in hsock to say the least. They knew that Sam and Danny had been together for awhile now, but they didn't know they had..._ That_ kind of relationship. Jazz justr pulled them out of the bathroom to allow the happy couple some alone time.

**A/N: Ok very sappy and fluffy and got my teeth are rotting. don't blame me because it sucks. i hae trouble writing fluff. I'm better at writing scenes of passion. Trust me it is not the same. well this is the first danny phantom story I'm gonna post. Hopefully the one i really want to post will be ready by this weekend if not i'm sorry and hope this can hold anyone who reads and admires this piece of crap until then. I just hope that my other one wil be better. God i suck at writing. Bye for now**


End file.
